


always surprised to find more

by splatticus



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatticus/pseuds/splatticus
Summary: It's not the chase that I love / It's me following you





	always surprised to find more

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the #8 prompt on this [Kisses Meme on Tumblr](https://sean-moneyhands.tumblr.com/post/178379946527/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a): A kiss in secrecy.
> 
> Set at the beginning of William's second year as a Marlie, so 2015. Pasta is already a Bruin.
> 
> Title and summary from "Kick Drum Heart" by The Avett Brothers.

When William doesn't see David for weeks, he can convince himself that he has control of it. He is a professional, after all, and has internalized the correct way for players to conduct themselves before he could put on skates. He can even watch the coverage of David's games with something approaching objectivity, taking note of the overall team performance instead of how David Pastrnak is taking to the National Hockey League like it's as natural as breathing.

But then he gets a call, a glorified booty call, and he's running head-first into rival territory.

The way to the apartment that David keeps in Boston is now a well-traveled route for William. Still, David calls him up every fifteen minutes, demanding to know if he's close. He isn't, because Boston's streets are like the human brain in their horrific complexity. That doesn't seem to matter to David. 

"You're draining the battery," he finally says as the Uber he hailed from the train station makes another left. David doesn't need to know that he's vibrating with anticipation as well, and if William talks too much he might be able to detect the breathlessness in his voice. He turns off his phone completely in a fit of pique. He is grumpy and cold, and he's gonna get so much hell if anybody finds out. 

William doesn't even bother closing David's bedroom door, already in the middle of his rant about how he had to all the way lie to Sheldon Keefe to even be here. It then segues to rude people on the train and pushy Red Sox fans who were already drunk and rowdy at four in the afternoon, when he finally finds David stepping out of the shower. All he is wearing is his shit-eating smirk and water droplets. They travel the length of his body before dripping to the bathroom tiles.

"Boston is so friendly, yes? You feel welcome?" he asks.

Dropping his winter coat to the floor, William is already moving towards him before the question even registers. He mutters. "Yes. No. I don't know."

William kisses David but he feels thwarted by his nonchalance. The simple acceptance that William is gonna jump through hoops for him. It turns tender in a second, however, William's tongue moving past David's parted lips. William backs them against the wall, gasping at the feeling of David's slightly damp hands going under his sweater, the heat radiating off. A warm place to come home to.

With a relentless mouth and an agile tongue, David plays him like a well-practiced system. He pulls William closer, forcing an involuntary gasp. William tries to keep up, retaliating by pushing his tongue deeper, nudging his thigh in between David's legs, anything to get them closer.

The slow grind against him is too good--William's head is beginning to swim, exhaustion and desire swirling together. David starts biting along his neck, and he groans helplessly, running his tongue over his own lips.

"How was practice."

"Huh?" He moves his head back a fraction to get a better look at David's face. His coherence is pretty much shot at the moment. William doubts if he can even tell the difference between a power play or penalty kill formation anymore.

David's eyes are shining when he finally answers. "That's what you always ask me when we see each other, _'Hey Pasta, how was practice?'_ "

William feels a flush rise up his cheeks at David's teasing. He knows what it looks like right now--him so desperate and hungry, foregoing simple greetings and going straight to sucking face. Jesus. And the worst thing is he still wants more, still wants David, whether he's a massive tease or not.

"Shut up," he says but it only makes David grin wider. William puts a hand forcefully on David's chest. Still glaring, he begins a trail of kisses down David's body, the hair trailing down his lower abdomen. William buries his face against his hips.

Still laughing, but the hand on William's hair is gentle.

*


End file.
